


The Space Between Us

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: During lockdown Justin muses about being apart from his loves.
Relationships: David Castañeda/Justin H. Min/Robert Sheehan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I opened this document intending to do something pervy, but instead I got feels and this resulted. Hurray?

The worst thing about this whole thing was being alone. 

Ok maybe it wasn’t the worst thing. Justin knew that there were people out there that were sick, or who had died or lost someone. That was worse, he couldn’t imagine what that must be like and he’d lost many sleepless nights worrying about losing the men he loved. Not that he’d tell them about that. He didn’t want them to worry more than they already did.

Before all this went down they had parted. Filming for The Umbrella Academy was over, though he knew there was going to be more soon enough, so they were working on other things until the press tour. Then, well, the world went to hell.

They were all in lockdown now and, even though they were still able to talk online like they would have been doing anyway, it still felt different somehow. All he wanted to do was to be with them and yet they were stuck apart at opposite ends of the world. It sucked. More than sucked.

He missed them. Missed being held by them, missed their kisses, missed their company. Sure he missed the sex too, but mostly he missed their companionship. Once this was over they’d have to see about moving in together, or at least closer, so that it didn’t take plane rides to see one another. But before that he longed for them to just go somewhere, to get out of the city and just... drive.

In their current situation they were able to do a few things together thanks to the wonders of modern technology. They arranged movie nights, where they’d watch things together and message each other about it (they’d tried video chatting during it but Robbie was somehow more distracting). It was tricky at first with time differences and all but they made it work.

Between that and the video calls and gaming, it helped keep Justin sane. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if anything happened to either of them. If they got sick or...

Justin took a breath, shook the thought away, tried to relax.

It would be ok. They would be ok.

Soon they would be together again, wrapped up in each other, safe in a cuddle pile. And he knew that once they were he’d never want to leave them, ever again.

But for now. Now they would make do with interacting with each other over screens. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of their faces. They were beautiful, Robbie with his broad smile and soft curls framing his face. And Cassie, looking as sexy as he always did, his eyes flicking between them on his screen. “Hey babe, you doing ok?”

Justin felt his heart flutter at that and he nodded. “I am now I can see you both.” And he meant it, with all his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
